Natsume, Mikan's Advisor
by ColdEyesWarmHeart
Summary: Mikan goes to Natsume often when she has problems. Soon, throughout several weeks, she would observe many noticeable changes and behaviors in Natsume. Soon, she would become worried for him. And soon, she would decide to follow him on a dangerous mission, and then it is revealed that she has the stealing Alice. What's going to happen to her now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I was inspired to write this because I had been reading a lot of NatsumexMikan fanfics lately (idk why but my Gakuen Alice hangover when I finished reading the manga came back a few months later) and now here I am… writing a story of my own.**

 **Important note: This story happens after the last episode of the anime, and I'm not going to follow the storyline of the manga. My story most revolves around the NatsumexMikan ship (sorry I'm a die-hard fan of that ship ahaha) although I may follow the timeline of the manga.**

 **Once again, this is my first fic so I'd appreciate any suggestions for future chapters or any fixes that I might need to make. Thank you so much, and please enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. None of these characters are mine, and I only own the story plot. All credits go to Higuchi Tachibana.**

Soon after the incident where Mikan thought Hotaru was once again going to make an unannounced departure, she sat beneath the sakura tree that had now become somewhat of a meeting place for Natsume and Mikan, although Natsume was usually already at his usual spot reading a manga and Mikan would just come looking for him.

"Ne, Natsume, why do you think Hotaru is so mean to me?" Mikan asked, somewhat depressed. Hotaru had ignored her for a whole day today, indirectly telling her that she was busy and did not have time for, quote, "a bumbling idiot named Mikan Sakura" and basically told her to piss off. Mikan was awfully hung up about this.

It was several minutes before Natsume answered. "Why do you think I'm mean to you, polka?"

"Don't call me polka! Also I'm pretty sure you're mean to me because you're Natsume. Natsume the pervert is mean to everyone!" Mikan replied, and stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired boy.

"Tch. You're dense as ever. That's the wrong answer. Well let me tell you the right answer, the answer to your question is the answer to my question." And with that, Natsume was back to reading his manga. Mikan pouted at the unsatisfactory answer and stood up.

"Well, thanks a lot for the meager help, pervert. I'm gonna go find Hotaru again." The brunette then ran off, leaving Natsume shaking his head.

 _That idiot, she's gonna get a few more bruises on her head._

In the distance, the sound of Hotaru's baka gun goes _BAKA BAKA BAKA_ thrice and a heavy thud follows suit.

Never mess with Hotaru Imai, kids.

The next morning, Mikan walked into the classroom, cheerful as always. "Good morning everyone!" Everyone greeted her back, exceept for a certain raven-haired boy and girl. When Mikan saw the girl however, she screamed, "HOTARU!" and ran towards her with open arms.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Everyone sweat dropped. _Does she never learn?_

"Moe! Hotaru when will you stop?!" Mikan whined.

"Shut up idiot, you're annoying me." Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan stood up with a pout. She humph'd and walked to her seat and sat down. She was instantly cheerful again, and greeted her two seatmates. "Good morning Natsume-kun! Good morning Ruka-pyon!" She smiled brightly, and Ruka smiled back at her.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" As for Natsume, he had a manga over his face and didn't say anything. Mikan knew he was awake, but she was used to being ignored anyway. A few minutes later, Narumi skipped gayly into the class (you know how gay means happy and also that you're gay? Well for Narumi it goes both ways if you think about it XD)

"Good morning class!" he said in a sing songy voice.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei!" Came the only reply from Mikan. Everyone else thought, _is this guy really our teacher?_

"Your english teacher would like you guys to write an essay about what you like to do! It's due in one month! Now it's a free period because I have stuff to take care of! Bye!" Narumi then proceeded to skip back out of class. Everyone started chattering about the new assignment. Mikan was basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey Natsume! What do you like to do?" She asked. He didn't bother removing the manga off his face, and the only reply she got was a "hmph". Mikan didn't get discouraged and continued talking.  
"Well, what I like to do is talk, hang out with my friends, and so much more. Of course, you're included as one of my friends, too!"

Secretly, Natsume was disappointed that he was only a "friend" but his reply was curt, "You're annoying polka, go talk to someone else." Mikan glared at him and stomped off. "Fine! Be like that." When Mikan was gone, Ruka turned to Natsume and spoke in a quiet voice. "Natsume, you went on another mission, didn't you." A statement, not a question. Natsume nodded curtly before standing up and jumping out the window. Ruka looked at his retreating figure, worried.

On days after a mission, Natsume had absolutely no mood to stay in class. He went to his Sakura Tree and climbed up. The view from where he sat was absolutely beautiful. After a minute, he picked up his manga and started reading again. It was peaceful, that was until a brunette came along looking for him.

"Natsume! Natsumeeeeeee! Where are you?!" Mikan called. Natsume, getting sick of the loud calls, jumped down from his branch and regarded her with his cold, crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" He said, curtly.

Mikan looked down at her feet before replying. "I don't know, I suddenly felt very lonely and I wanted to find you. You'll let me stay, won't you?" She asked nervously.

"Hn. Stay if you want." Natsume sat down with his back against the tree. Mikan sat down next to him. She sat pretty close actually, close enough for them to feel each other's warmth. Natsume didn't say anything, and continued reading his manga.

"Natsume, lately I have been feeling scared." Natsume pretended to continue reading his manga, but secretly he was listening to her.

"Ne, Natsume, no one's going to leave me right? You, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and everyone else won't leave me alone, right?" Mikan chewed her lip nervously. She had no idea why she suddenly was thinking like this.

"Idiot, no one's leaving you. Now stop thinking like that. It's making me itchy." Natsume snipped, and then went back to reading his manga.

"Hey! No need to be so rude ok!" Mikan said indignantly. But then, she calmed down and smiled at him. "Thanks, Natsume. You're right." Mikan then stared at Natsume. Like, stared him down. She was trying to do the thing where Natsume looks at you and it's like he can see through you. However, it definitely didn't work and Natsume just glared at her. "What do you want, Polka?"

"Pervert! That's not my name!" She pouted, and then kept talking. "I was wondering, since I'm always going up to you and telling you _my_ problems, I'm hoping that one day, you'll tell me all of your problems too! Instead of always enduring everything yourself, you should share your problems with me too!" Mikan spoke cheerfully, but Natsume just shrugged.

"Hn. Whatever you say."

Mikan merely smiled and they sat in comfortable silence. Soon, they would both fall asleep, where Mikan's head was on his shoulder and Natsume's rested comfortably on top of hers.

A/N: Phew! Chapter 1 finally done. I know there were A LOT of Mikan and Natsume moments, but trust me, it was necessary so that I could set up my story! Or maybe I'm just fangirling too much… eh whatever! I'll try updating regularly, RxR and thanks for reading!


	2. The Start of Something

**A/N: I'm back again! RxR and enjoy…. Also, another thing you should note is that when I write, I might write it as if Natsume and Mikan already have feelings for each other. At this point in the manga, they sort of do, but Mikan's friggin dense head can't tell and it's not until chapter 80 something that she actually has some sort of grasp on what her feelings were.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… but I wish I did. I would make a much, much more satisfying ending to the manga, ya'feel?**

Natsume was on yet another mission for Persona. He was supposed to retrieve some files from an enemy base. Getting in was no hard work, but getting out was the problem. He ran down the hallways of the base, trying to get to the secret exit that Persona had shown him on the map he'd given him. A group of five guards came forward. They were non-alice users, but they had guns. Natsume quickly made short work of them, obliterating them with fire before continuing his run. What he didn't know was that one of the men wasn't knocked out completely, and with the last of his breath he shot Natsume in the back of his leg.

 _Crap!_ Natsume gritted his teeth, feeling the pain. He turned around, anger in his eyes, _and burned the man into ashes._ No one. _No one_ hurts Natsume without meeting some kind of end. This was how Persona taught him, to give back the pain that you feel from others. This was not in his Natsume's nature, but it was drilled into his brain by Persona himself.

Natsume ran once again, having to knock down guards and the occasional Alice user, in which he'd get hurt in some way, but he'd always come up victorious. Finally, he reached the exit, which was a ventilator. He removed the vent's gate and quickly crawled through the small tunnel.

By the time he got out of the tunnel, he had many bruises and cuts all over his body. The wound where he got shot was throbbing, and he winced every time he moved. He felt light-headed, and his heart felt tight and in pain.

" _No one's gonna leave me alone, right Natsume?"_

 _I don't know, Mikan. I really don't._

Natsume was in a horribly foul mood the next day, and everyone could tell. The aura around him scared off everyone, even his fangirls. Everyone, except for the gang (Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Mochu, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka, and the devil himself. Also does Sumire count? I'm gonna be nice to her and count her as part of the 'gang'). But even the gang was careful not to annoy him, except for Mikan. Mikan, dense as ever, saw Natsume and said, "GOOD MORNING, NATSUME!" Everyone froze.

Hotaru prepared her baka gun in case she needed to save Mikan's life, Ruka carefully backed away from Natsume, Koko kept smiling, Sumire nervously smiled, Kitsuneme closed his eyes even more, Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan worriedly, and Mochu held a desk in front of his body in case it was needed.

Cold, crimson eyes turned to regard the annoying girl in front of him. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Annoying loud girl." He snapped, his tone so cold everyone shivered.

Mikan, oblivious as ever, pouted. "No need to be so rude!"

Natsume stood up and slammed his desk, glaring at her. Oh, no one wants to be glared by Natsume Hyuuga. _Nobody._ Mikan stiffened, finally taking a hint. "I, uh-" she was about to apologize but Natsume just walked out of the classroom.

"Hmph!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at the retreating figure of the raven-haired boy. She sat down, contemplating what could've gotten Natsume in such a bad mood.

"Natsume!" Mikan called, dashing up to the sakura tree, their now frequent meeting spot. "I know you're there!" Today Natsume merely ignored her and continued reading his manga, or tried to at least. He was sore all over and he had not properly treated the wound in his leg. He was pretty sure it was going to get infected, but his life in the academy was always full of pain.

When Mikan didn't get a reply from Natsume, she crawled up the sakura tree at a snail's pace,

but she got up. She sat down on the same branch that Natsume was lying down on and looked at him with her large, innocent hazel eyes.

"Ne… Natsume…something's wrong with you, isn't there?"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! That doesn't answer the question!" She glared at him. "You know that the way you're acting right now makes me worried, right!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. Her, worried for him? If anything, everyone ought to be worried for her and her tiny brain. But he couldn't help but feel just a little bit of joy in his dark heart. Even so, he put on a facade on the outside and merely looked at her stoically.

"I didn't ask for you to be worried, little girl. Now stop annoying me." With that, Natsume went back to his manga.

Angrily, Mikan smacked his leg. Oh crud, that was the leg where he got shot (He wore long pants today to hide his wound).

Natsume visibly flinched, and he sucked in a deep breath. Mikan noticed this, and instantly rolled up his pant leg before he could react. The sight that greeted her almost had Mikan in tears.

"Natsume… what's this?" Before her was a bullet wound that looked poorly cleaned. Pus could be seen clinging to the sides, while the actually wound looked angry and red.

Natsume quickly rolled his pant leg back down. "Nothing for you to care about, polka. Go off and play," he said as emotionlessly as possible.

"How'd you even get the wound? Are you ok? Are there other wounds?!"

"Can you shut up and leave me alone? It's none of your business, idiot!"

A fat teardrop rolled down the girl's face, and she angrily looked at Natsume. "Can you stop that?! You always push people away when they are only trying to help you! Remember when I told you you could come to me too when you had problems? Why don't you just do that! You're obviously in pain right now, but you try to act all tough and won't get it treated. Don't you know that… that it causes worries to so many people and me when you act like this?!" Mikan drew in a tremulous breath and turned away from the boy. She was sniffling and absolutely hurt. Why, after all this time, is Natsume still such a cold jerk? She didn't understand, and she was absolutely crushed by this revelation.

"Mikan." Her ears perked. Did he just call her by her actual name. She slowly turned around, still sniffling.

"What do you want, jerk?" Mikan uttered, quietly.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go get it treated right now." With that, Natsume carefully crawled down the tree instead of jumping off like usual, and limped off towards to the nursery. Mikan was shocked. Did Natsume just say two things she'd never hear come out of his foul mouth? He apologized _and_ said her name in the span of 10 seconds! She didn't know why, but Mikan was awfully happy now, and had stopped sniffling. Quickly, she jumped down and ran after the boy.

"Wait for me, Natsume!"

After Mikan had watched-yes, _watched_ \- the process of Natsume's wound getting treated, including all the bruises and cuts all over his body, she had finished the rest of her day feeling at ease. At lunch, she had talked amiably to all her friends and spent some time with Natsume at the sakura tree to ask if he was ok, yada yada. Of course, Natsume merely insulted her but he was back to being himself. At the end of the day, when Mikan was finally prepared to sleep, she stood on her balcony and stared at the shimmering stars.

 _I still remember that the Academy has sent Natsume on missions before… and his alice is also the one that's super strong but your life gets shortened every time you use it…_ Mikan looked worriedly at the sky. Although she was usually an idiot, if she really put her mind to it, Mikan could be quite smart. And seeing the bullet wound and the wounds all over his body, Mikan knew for sure that it was likely the Academy _still_ sent him on missions. If there was only a way to make sure he was safe…

 _That's it!_ Mikan's head snapped up. _I can just follow him on one of his missions! I don't know when he has one, but if I carefully observe, I can definitely find out!_ Mikan smiled to herself, and looked back up at the sky. She saw a shooting star and immediately made a wish.

 _I wish that he will stay safe forever, so that me and everybody else can keep giving him our smiles, and so that he can one day return them to us._

 **A/N: Yessss another chapter done… next chapter is when the juicy stuff finally comes**

 **in… ;)) look forward to it but expect the next update to be in like 3 or 4 days. Sorry, I have school and stuff, and I'm gonna need to do a lot of planning for it. RxR, and see you next time!**

 ***waves***


	3. Preparations

**A/N: Back with another chapter….**

 **Also shoutout to** **mikanxhowalon** **for giving me my first review on this story! I was really happy when I read what you said :** **D**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Gakuen Alice isn't mine. Still wish it was…**

"Kuro Neko, here's the file on your next mission. All the necessary information is inside. Mission will be commenced on Christmas eve." Natsume glared at Persona, his eyes full of hatred. Persona merely smirked.

"Don't screw up this mission, little neko…" and with that, the creepy man disappeared. Natsume shivered. It was creepy how he just did that every time. He glared at the folder in his hand, creasing it as he tightened his hands into a fist. One day, he's going to get out of this god forsaken system.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Mikan silently stalked after the raven-haired boy. But of course, being on so many missions made him be on high alert at all times, and school wasn't an exception. He knew immediately that someone was following him, so he purposely walked to a deserted place.

Mikan stopped behind a wall when Natsume stopped. _What the heck is the pervert doing here?! Oh my god! What if he's a drug dealer? It's not impossible…_

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hair. The world turned a full 360 before she landed on her back with a grunt. Then, she felt someone sit on top of her and looked up only to find crimson eyes glaring at her.

"Why were you stalking me, little girl?" Natsume snapped.

"I wasn't stalking you! I just happened to be around this area ok?! It's not like you own this place…" Mikan glared at him. "And can you get off of me? You're heavy!"  
The boy growled, but got off. "First of all, you're a terrible liar. And I'm pretty sure you're fatter than me, chubkins." With that, Natsume stalked off with his hands in his pockets, leaving a slightly confused Mikan behind.

"Chubkins? Wait… is he calling me fat?" Realizing he was walking away, the brunette ran after the boy. "HEY NATSUME! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

They argued the whole way back to their classroom…

zzzzzzzzzzz

During class, Mikan could barely concentrate. _How am I going to find out_ anything _if Natsume has such sharp senses? Maybe I could ask Hotaru for help. Wait no, she'd probably tell me not to go or try to go with me…_ The girl bonked her head against her desk, and then she perked up. _Wait, maybe Ruka-pyon will know something! Of course, they're best friends! I'll have to try and catch him alone later…_ Mikan was now smiling to herself. She did not know that everyone was staring at her. Earlier, she had bonked her head against her desk, causing a loud noise. And now, she was shivering to herself.

"Ano… Mikan-chan, you might want to look around." Ruka whispered nervously.

"Huh?" Mikan realized that everyone was staring at her, and a very angry Jin-Jin walked up to her desk.

"Mikan Sakura! Detention for one hour after school today for disruption in class."

"But-"

"2 hours."

Mikan bit her lip. "Yes sensei."

"Class dismissed." Jinno-sensei said, returning to his desk. Everyone looked at Mikan with pity.

"Hey, baka." An emotionless voice pulled Mikan out of her wallowing in self-pity.

"Hotaru~~! Have you taken pity on me and decided to spend time with me!"  
 _BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"No I don't plan on spending time with an idiot like you. But I do have a few questions for you." Hotaru replied, while blowing smoke from her baka gun 1.5.

Rubbing her head, Mikan looked at her quizzically. "What is it, Hotaru?"

"What are you planning?"

"Eh?! What do you mean what am I planning?" The brunette cocked her head to the side innocently, her wide hazel eyes looking at her best friend imploringly.

Hotaru held up her baka gun again, glaring at her. "Baka, I know you're planning something and if you don't fess up…" she cocked her gun threateningly, and Mikan smiled nervously.

"Uh ok ok! I promise I'll tell you, just don't hurt me please…" Mikan shivered at the thought of getting shot again. That stuff hurt horribly! "But you have to wait until after my detention…" Mikan pouted. Detention always sucked!

Hotaru nodded, and filed out of the classroom along with the rest of the students, except for a select few that also had to stay for detention. During the two bestfriend's exchange, Mikan had no idea that a certain boy was listening to their whole conversation.

Mikan sat back down on her seat, and felt eyes literally piercing through the back of her head. She turned around, and her eyes met with a shocking crimson color.

"Natsume! What are you still doing here?" Mikan exclaimed, surprised.

"Same reason as you, stupid. That teacher… I swear I'm gonna kill him one day," Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Well since you're here, can you help me with homework? You know how bad I am with academics…"

"Do it yourself, idiot. Do I look like your teacher?" Natsume scoffed at her, setting his feet on the table and started reading his manga.

Mikan humphed at this, and started to work on her homework. They both quietly did their own things, until Mikan got stuck on a particularly hard problem.

"Ne Natsume…"

"What, idiot?" The lad said without bothering to look at her.

"Ugh! Why are you always so rude? Anyway, can you help me with this problem. _Please_ don't say no!" Mikan pouted and begged him with her eyes. Unable to refuse, Natsume put his feet down and started coaching her on the problem. When they finished, Mikan (surprisingly) understood the concept and smiled widely.

"Thanks so much Natsume!"

"Hn. That was an easy problem. You're pretty dumb, I bet Youchi is smarter than you."

And so they started bickering, until Jinno-sensei yelled at them to shut up.

After detention was over, Mikan instantly went to Hotaru's lab. After a few beatings from robots and random booby traps, Mikan finally arrived at the lab room, panting and bruised.

"Moe Hotaru! Can't you make my life any easier?" The brunette complained, in which she got shot in the face three times with Hotaru's baka gun 2.0 (she updates them fast, each the more painful than the last).

"Shut it idiot. Now tell me what's going on in that tiny head of yours." Hotaru stated stoically, and she was blunt as usual. Mikan, expecting this, started talking.

"Okay! But _please_ don't tell anyone, ok?" She took a deep breath and told her everything that had happened yesterday, and also told her her plan. Hotaru stared at Mikan for a few minutes, before exploding.

"You _what?_ Do you know how dumb your plan is? First off, Natsume's missions are _no joke_ and an idiot like you should _not_ be following him on these type of stuff." Hotaru was secretly angry and panicking on the inside, but she was talking in her usual calm voice and her facial expression didn't change. "If you follow him on one of his missions, then you might die. You hear me Mikan? Death. Something you can't reverse." Throughout the whole speech, Mikan had listening quietly, her face growing more and more solemn.

"I know, Hotaru. I've seen Natsume suffer from it." This was one of those few moments when Mikan was serious. "I really want to help him, Hotaru! His alice type… you also know that it's the one that shortens his life span." Mikan shook her head, looking like she was near tears. "If any of my friends left me, I would be heartbroken! He's one of my friends Hotaru, I have to try and help him!"

"Just a friend, huh? Are you sure?" Hotaru said, quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Mikan… no matter what I say you're determined, aren't you?" Mikan nodded her head solemnly, completely serious.

"Alright Mikan… I will help you with this reckless plan of yours. I would like to go with you, but I'm afraid if there are too many people who go, it will cause problems. But I'll lend you some of my inventions. And I'll help you find out when his next mission is." Hotaru was extremely worried, but once again her facial expression remained blank.

"Hotaru…" Mikan was absolutely _in love_ with her bestfriend. "Hotaru! I love you so much!" Mikan yelled and tried to hug her. Quickly she got shot by the baka gun and Hotaru regarded her coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I am straight."

"Ouch Hotaru… you know I didn't mean it that way."

The ice queen merely shrugged. "I know idiot," she said, showing a rare and small grin. She pulled her off the ground and the two had a good, long hug.

 _A week later: Christmas Eve_

Many things had happened in the past week before Christmas Eve. After much work on Hotaru's part, she had finally found out that Natsume's mission was to commence on this day: Christmas Eve. Many preparations were in order: Things Mikan were to bring along for protection and communication, what to do in sticky situations, important subjects like that. Throughout the mornings and afternoons, both Hotaru and Mikan had been especially quiet (in Hotaru's case, she talked less than she already did). Their classmates all thought that it was just because of their anticipation for Christmas Eve and the Christmas ball that would follow on actual Christmas day.

They were so wrong.

Classes flew by quick, and soon enough, night came, and it was time for action.

Using Hotaru's tracking device that she had _finally_ managed to place on the sharp minded boy, she followed Natsume's actions. As soon as she saw the red dot on the mini GPS move, the brunette started moving also. Quietly, she snuck out of her dorm with the help of a few of Hotaru's inventions and walked towards the red dot. It seemed as if it was moving towards the front gates of the Academy. Sure enough, when Mikan was within view of the Alice Academy gates, she saw an agile figure moving quickly towards the gates.

Mikan quickly prepped the clawshots that Hotaru had given her. She had spent _hours_ practicing with these. A clumsy girl like Mikan could never get things right…

 _Flashback_

" _Hotaru! What's with this inventions of yours? It's so hard to use!" Hotaru's glared at Mikan and shot her thrice with her baka gun._

 _BAKA BAKA BAKA_

" _Ow Hotaru! I have enough bruises as it is…"_

" _Quit complaining, little girl! Just keep training. The thing_ literally _has an automated system in it. I don't understand how you just can't do it! It's literally the easiest job in the world! Oh wait, you can't handle it because you're a big bumbling idiot who can't do a thing. Why don't you just give up on your operation? A girl like you would definitely only cause trouble." With that, Hotaru walked away. Mikan stared after Hotaru, her bangs covering her face. She knew what she just said was true. So what she should do is try even harder._

 _Mikan secretly smiled to herself. Although Hotaru's words were hurtful, she knew that it was her bestfriend's way of motivating her. And so Mikan trained. For the sake of Natsume, she was willing to endure it. Of course, it was the same for any other friend, be it Hotaru, Ruka, or anyone in the gang. But smart person would know that Natsume was a special case… It's just that Mikan doesn't know that. Just yet._

 _End of Flashback_

She waited until Natsume was over the wall, before she used her clawshot and got over the wall somewhat smoothly. Her landing was exactly graceful, but it was good enough.

"Yes! I got over… now to commence the plan." Mikan whispered to herself. She looked at the GPS, and frowned when she realized that it wasn't moving. In fact, it was suspiciously close to where she was, perhaps right on top of that spot…

"What are you doing, little girl?" A cold, hard voice sounded from above, causing the shocked brunette to snap her head up only to meet crimson eyes that nearly froze her heart. They were cold, emotionless. It was almost like they had no soul…

The first thing that came out of her mouth was not of fear, as any other person may have if they saw those eyes. It was not of surprise, shock, none of that. It was only of...

"Why, Natsume?"

... _worry_.

 **A/N: Okay, so** _ **I know**_ **I said things were going to get juicy soon, but I didn't expect me to write so much of the preparations and stuff in between. Maybe I shouldn't have… but if I didn't it would be hard for me to get the stuff started. I'm so sorry about this, but please wait another few days for the next chapter! I promise, I swear swear swear that the action will appear next chapter! Happy reading, lovelies!**


End file.
